


Por una paleta

by Arca0



Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles is amused, dad derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Sterek Valentine’s Day EventDía 11 - ChocolateEn la dulcería Stilinski nace el amor gracias a un pequeño lobito.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine’s Day Event [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628932
Kudos: 33





	Por una paleta

La dulcería de los Stilinski era la más famosa entre los seres sobrenaturales y, curiosamente, era atendida por dos humanos. Claudia Stilinski y su hijo Stiles son los dueños de una pequeña tienda en el centro de un pueblo conocido por ser un faro de lo sobrenatural, comenzaron su proyecto en la cocina de su casa y se hicieron conocidos por tener recetas de todos los sabores que encantaban a cualquier especie. 

Un día tan ajetreado como cualquiera, Stiles entró a la parte posterior de la tienda en busca de más Gomas Gnomo cuando sintió un tirón en su mano, al bajar la vista se encontró con otra mano más pequeña que la suya que sujetaba sus dedos fuertemente. El pequeño que lo sostenía estaba comiendo una paleta y lo miraba con los ojos verdes más tiernos que había visto jamás, tan tiernos que pondrían a Scott en vergüenza.

-Hola amigo, ¿te perdiste? – preguntó el joven a medida que se agachaba para estar a la altura del niño. Debía tener unos ocho años y teniendo en cuenta como devoraba la paleta de Luna Roja en su mano era un hombre lobo.

-Mi papá huele como un chocolate feliz cuando te ve- le informó el cachorro como si Stiles necesitase esa información. Quizás al ver que sus palabras no conseguían reacción alguna el niño de ojos verdes volvió a entregar aun más información- la tita Laura me dio esta paleta con la condición de que te contara eso porque dijo que papá no tenía huevos para hablarte, pero mi papá no pone huevos porque es un lobo no una gallina, así que no entiendo.

-Tienes razón, los lobos no ponen huevos- dijo el humano conteniendo la risa – una pregunta, tu tita Laura ¿vive en el bosque? ¿en una casa grande, grande? – el pequeño asintió y entonces Stiles supo quien era este niño, el lobito de ojos verdes debía ser el nieto de la Alfa del pueblo, Talia Hale, y su papá tenía que ser…

-¡Connor!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre con un tinte de desesperación, en segundos el hombre más hermoso que Stiles ha visto jamás entró a la bodega en la que aun estaban ambos, cachorro y humano.

-¡Papá, me gané una paleta!- anunció con orgullo el lobito, enseñando su dulce a medio comer.

Stiles estaba pasmado en el lugar, el padre del pequeño lo levantó y lo estrechó en un abrazo lleno de alivio, luego de unos segundos el hombre miró en dirección del humano y… wow…

Sus ojos eran como gemas, brillaban ante la pálida luz de la bombilla en el techo y estaban fijos en Stiles.

Que seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

Se puso de pie con cero gracia y delicadeza lo que hizo sonreír al lobo, esa sonrisa creó un calor en su bajo vientre.

-Hueles gracioso, como el tito Peter cuando la tita Olivia se puso su bikini- se rio Connor.

Ambos adultos desviaron la mirada, avergonzados.

Ese fue el comienzo de una linda amistad, y tal vez algo más.

**Author's Note:**

> continuará...?
> 
> Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com


End file.
